


Stars behind closed eyes

by heavenindaylight



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, Love, Paris (City), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenindaylight/pseuds/heavenindaylight
Summary: Donna and Harvey. Honeymoon. Rooftop in Paris. Inspired by a picture of a certain redhead in a blue furry coat.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen & Harvey Specter, Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Kudos: 11





	Stars behind closed eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a Darvey scene in my head for a while, but I could never find the right premise for it to fit into. Then that pic of Sarah on a rooftop terrace in Paris came along, and everything fell into place. This is my very first attempt at anything smutty so please be kind, and don't bite my head off. I'm way out of my comfort zone here haha, so much that I initially asked Blue to write it for me. But she saw I had a vision and managed to convince me to give it a try (thank you!), and here we are! Big thanks to Yvonne, Anna and Blue for being my betas, your feedback and taking the time means everything to me!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> *Going into confession now, and I'm not even catholic. Might delete later*
> 
> \- K

.

.

She isn’t there. Her side of the bed is warm but empty.

They’d been at it the whole day, spending their honeymoon the way one should; like lovesick teenagers, mesmerized in each other’s embrace, losing track of time and their surroundings. The way the light flows through the window blinds, his guess is the sun is about to set any minute. It’s beautiful. He wants to share it with her. 

He rolls out of bed, putting on the boxers she’d devilishly removed earlier. The two-story penthouse suite of the Paris hotel they’re staying at is a labyrinth, so the search for her could take a while. 

“Donna?” he says, but there’s no reply. 

He continues to look for her, quickly concluding she must be upstairs, so he walks up to the second floor and calls for her again.

“Out here,” she says, her voice coming from a distance.

Walking towards the sliding doors, which are half-open, it leads him out to the terrace. He already knows that the view from up here is breathtaking, but what meets his eyes when he steps outside is jaw-dropping. 

Donna. Bathing in the beautiful light of dusk, overlooking the rooftops of Paris. It’s late spring and the day had been fairly warm, but the cool evening breeze makes her hair dance in the wind. She’s clad in a light blue furry coat, hanging slightly off her creamy shoulders, the dusting of freckles ever more visible in the current light. She’s ethereal. She’s divine. She’s his. And he’s hard.

“What are you doing out here?” he says, trying to hide the effect she has on him.

Donna gives him a glance over her shoulder, her eyes meeting his, as she smiles warmly at him. He can tell by her look that she’s excited to see him.

“I just wanted to see the sunset in Paris. It’s really something different.”

“Well, technically it’s the same one as back home—”

“Shut up, Harvey,” she says, laughter filling her voice, amused by his banter.

“I love the view though.” He groans. Walking over to where she stands, he places his left hand on her hip. He uses the other to move her hair to the side, finger tracing the side of her neck and leaving a soft kiss at her pulse point. 

“Me or Paris?”

“Can’t it be both?” he whispers in her ear.

She chuckles, feeling the hairs on her body rise from his breath on her neck. “It can... But that throb in your pants tells me it’s one more than the other.”

Harvey laughs and rests his head on her shoulder. They stand there for a while in silence enjoying the sunset together, sharing this moment in time. Both counting their blessings, thankful and amazed by how far they’ve come. Neither would’ve believed a year ago that they’d be standing here,  _ married _ , on a rooftop in Paris watching the sunset on the horizon. She’d always wanted to come here, and sharing it with Harvey is everything she’s ever dreamt of. 

As the sun sets, and the moon rises on the starry night sky, his arms travel around her waist, and he’s surprised to find bare skin.  _ Only _ bare skin. Reaching a bit higher, his suspicion is confirmed. She’s not wearing a bra, her breasts exposed. When he lowers his pinky, he’s not met by the usual lace, but the light dusting of hair. She’s naked underneath that coat. And he just got even harder.

Donna turns around then, opening the layer of clothing further. He tries, but he can’t keep his eyes from dipping. Her creamy freckled skin has an otherworldly glow in the light of dusk, her nipples perky and taut. If it’s due to him or the cool evening air, he can’t tell. Probably both. She looks like a goddess ready to be worshipped.

“You’re naked,” Harvey whispers, his signature grin failing to hide his excitement.

“Well, technically…” She smirks. 

“Interesting choice of attire.”

“It’s cold, I grabbed the closest thing I could find,” she flirts. 

His mind goes back to a couple of hours before when they’d stumbled across the threshold of their suite. Entangled in each other, a chaotic mess of arms, legs, hands, kisses and moans. Somewhere along the way, the jacket she was now wearing had gotten discarded, his memory not able to recall the exact moment, although he still vividly remembers the multiple releases that followed.

“It suits you,” he says slowly drawing her closer as her breasts make contact with his naked chest.

“Everything suits me,” she says raising her brow, feisty as only Donna can be. As only Donna can pull off.

“True.”

Harvey kisses her then, slowly, savoring the taste of her. His tongue glides across her lips, silently asking for access, as he caresses her hair. It’s like a tango, the way their tongues move around each other, passionate but slow. He pushes his groin to her center, making a low moan escape her throat, the sound a symphony to his ears, like music he could never tire of. His hand finds its way down her cheek, towards her shoulder, finally reaching the edge of the coat. He nudges it further down, stealing another glance at her naked form as he slightly pulls back, finding her hazel eyes. “Let’s get back to bed.”

The look she gives him, he can’t decipher. The only thing he knows for sure is that Donna had thought of something, and he was in trouble.

“No,” she says, not giving anything away.

“No? What do you mean, no?... Have you not seen this bulge?” he says, pointing towards his constrained length.

“I have, believe me, I have.” She giggles.

“And you do understand that it’s not going away on its own, right?” he says, coming off slightly more desperate than he intended.

“I do.”

“So... what are you going to do about it? You caused this growing problem, you know!”

Donna snorts at his comment, amused by his reaction. “Nice phrasing, but you don’t have to worry, Harvey. I’ll attend to your needs, and you to mine, but it won’t be in bed.” She winks, giving him a smile that makes him weak in the knees.

He’s not following, so she takes his hands, pulls them back around her waist, groaning when she once again feels his erection against her heated center. Her lips hover against his earlobe as she whispers with a voice full of want, “Make love to me, Harvey, underneath the Paris night sky.”

He feels her lips on his cheek, trailing their way back to his mouth. With the layer of his underwear separating them, he pulls her as close as he can, grabbing both her butt cheeks under her coat. 

The feeling of him makes Donna grind against him, and she elicits a moan, signaling they’re far from close enough. Her hand travels down his chest, caressing the toned muscles of his stomach, reveling in the heat his skin elicits. The lining of his boxers is begging to be teased, so she slips her finger inside, accidentally grazing the tip of his impressive member. She drags him then, by his underwear, walking back towards one of the sunbeds on the terrace. 

She halts when she feels the cold of the metal against her legs. Finding Harvey’s darkened eyes, she silently gives him the green light to devour her as he wishes. 

Taking her face between his hands, Harvey kisses her with all his might, sloppy and tender. His palms drag down her neck, finding the edge of her coat, lifting it gracefully off her shoulders so she’s left standing in nothing but a diamond necklace. His eyes travel the entirety of her body, his mouth dry and salivating all at once.

The sight before him makes him feel like Adam in the garden of Eden, about to be one with his Eve. The lush flower beds surrounding them underline his association while giving them the cover and privacy they need to live in their paradise, being wild and free without restraints. 

She grabs his left hand and leads it to her lips, gives it a soft kiss, and takes his thumb into her mouth. She sucks on it then, a promise of what’s to come. 

He thought all his blood had already traveled south, but man was he wrong. His length is now erect as ever, the strain of his boxers unbearable. “Donna…” His eyes are pleading her to set him free. 

But she’s not helping him just yet. 

“Harvey...” She teases him. Her eyes connected with his, she drags his moist thumb from her lips, down her neck to her right nipple. She holds his wrist as she lets him fondle her breast, then guiding him further down her abdomen towards her warm center. As his fingers meet her folds, a hiss escapes both their throats. They are so in sync it still baffles her. And he is completely whipped. For her.

“You’re soaking,” he grunts, slightly surprised she had more rounds in her, seeing their previous ones had been quite vigorous. 

“Just for you.” She smirks softly. 

His fingers lose contact with her core as she drops to her knees. Donna pulls down his boxers, his shaft finally freed, meeting the cool air. But not for long. Her hot breath is on him within a second, her lips caressing his length as he feels her drag her tongue from the base to his tip, licking off the light layer of moisture he’d already spilled because of her. Just for her. Feeling the warmth of her mouth surrounding him, he gasps as she takes him in. The warm hollow feels like a sanctuary, and he grunts as her hand envelops his base, the other fondling his balls. 

He’d always loved that, her playing with his balls. Finding her in his office with his balls between her hands had always put certain images in his mind. Only now the double entendre was no longer a fantasy, but a vivid reality he was still finding it difficult to get his head around. They are married now. She is his. And he is hers. 

The thought makes him feel vulnerable, confirmed by the sight he sees as his eyes drop. Her red hair splayed over her fair shoulders, the curves of her ass forming a heart, a symbol of their love. Her head bobs slowly back and forth, making him grow harder, all too fast driving him towards completion. She’s in control, and he has no choice but to surrender. 

Just as he thinks he’s reached the point of no return, a loud pop escapes her mouth as she lets go of him. He watches her slowly stand back up only to lay down on the sunbed behind her, her eyes asking him to take over the reins. 

Crawling on top of her, his mouth finds hers again. He takes his time leaving a trail of kisses down her neck, smiling to himself as the sound she makes when he finds  _ that _ spot. His lips cover her nipples then, spoiling them with kisses, nudges, and tugs. 

She fears she could come by this sensation alone. 

Stroking the inside of her thighs, his fingers slowly follow the constellation of freckles, guiding him towards her want. As he makes contact again, he slides a finger through her folds and slips it into her, the warmth of her depths a stark contrast to his cool fingers. 

“Sorry,” he pauses, seeing her shiver at the cold intrusion. “Is this okay?”

Her hooded eyes meet his as she nods, biting her lip at the sweet thrill. She trusts him. Completely. 

A slight giggle escapes her, suddenly silenced by Harvey slipping another finger inside. The feeling of being hot for him, with the cool air surrounding her and his cold fingers submerged in her, was energizing and relaxing all at once.

She feels him start to pump his fingers then, slowly, simultaneously taking her clit in his mouth, shifting between sucking it gently and blowing hot air on it. It doesn’t take long before the pace of his fingers is so rapid she’s getting dangerously close to the edge, too fast. She lays a hand on his chest to stop him. 

“I want you.” She pants, short of breath and filled with lust. “All of you. Please!”

She doesn’t have to ask twice. 

Placing himself between her legs, on his knees, he aligns his erection with her entrance, teasing her. Gliding a couple of times over her bundle of nerves, he enters her in one motion, a groan escaping them both.

She’s filled to the brim, his impressive throbbing length almost too big, but they fit together perfectly because she has this amazing ability to adjust to him. She always had. 

“Fuck.” He moans. 

“Yes, Harvey,” she begs, voice louder than she intended. “That’s what I’m asking for. Fucking.” There’s a bend in her voice but the humor quickly fades.

Her hazel eyes aren’t hazel anymore. They’re dark as coal, filled with love and want for him. Only him. The way she looks at him makes the world go away, and they’re left with only them. And that’s enough. They’re enough. They only need each other. Nothing else matters. He pauses then, wanting to savor this moment in time. 

She senses the shift in him, worry filling her eyes. “Hey, everything okay?” Donna asks, her hand brushing his cheek. 

“More than.” He smirks, his consciousness back in the present. “I just want to remember this moment,” he says, as he begins to thrust into her. 

He starts off slow like waves gently hitting the shore, causing her breasts to dance in the moonlight. Stroking her thighs, he places one of her long, lean legs over his shoulder to get better access. Seeing her clench onto the pillow behind her is a vision he could never tire of, and he’s getting dangerously close. He needs release and wants her with him. So, he rests his hand on her lower abdomen, his finger finding its way to her clit. 

Biting her lip, Donna looks up at the night sky, now dark and covered in stars as he’s working her closer to the edge. Suddenly she’s overwhelmed by all that they are. How fate had led them together, made them stick together despite every hurdle, and everything else leading up to this moment of them making love under the stars in Paris. How their two souls, amongst so many, had collided in space and time. Against all odds. It was all too much. A tear escapes her then, and she feels him sense the shift in her.

He finds her eyes, his thumb drying away the stray tear on her cheek. Looking at her, he silently asks if she wants him to stop. She shakes her head and he feels her hand on his cheek.

“I love you,” she whispers, her words a prayer for him to continue their voyage to the finish line. 

Covering her lips, he drives into her faster and harder. He finds solace in her neck again, the sounds of her panting in his ear tantalizing. The pace is rapidly growing, as he slams against the spot he knows makes her lose all sense and collection. 

“Oh, god, Harvey...” she yells, the sensation euphoric. The sound of their heated skin slapping against each other not helping. “I’m so close, I don’t think I —“

“Come for me, Donna,” he begs. Like his life depends on it.

His eyes meet hers, the way he looks at her a testament to the seriousness of his plea. So she lets go. Of everything. She’s still trying to look at him, but she’s fighting a battle she’s bound to lose. The waves of ecstasy move through her body as her orgasm hits, taking her out at sea. Her eyes shut closed and she hears herself scream out into the night, raw and primal, not able to hold back. 

All she sees are stars, as he spills into her, her juices covering him as he comes. But the stars she sees are not the ones residing in the sky above Paris. No, she sees stars. Millions of stars behind closed eyes. 

.

.

.

  
  


They’ve been laying in silence for a while, only deep breaths and pants between them. Sharing each other’s warmth under the layer of Donna’s coat-turned-blanket, with both gazing at the sky. 

Harvey can’t help but think about how lucky he is. He’d just made love to his wife under the Parisian sky, an experience so unlike anything he’d ever done before. The infinity of the galaxies above made him feel humble and serene, his philosophical side taking the steering wheel over his mind. His voice breaks the silence. 

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” Donna says, brows furrowed in curiosity, eyes still fixed at the stars.

“What’s your favorite constellation?”

She pauses slightly. “Virgo.” 

“Huh…” The answer came faster than he’d expected.

Donna gives him a glance, following the direction of his gaze, suddenly realizing what he’s getting at. “What?” she laughs. “You thought it was The Big Dipper?” The last word pops from her lips as she mockingly wiggles her brows.

“Well,” he smirks, dragging his words. “Seeing as  _ I’m  _ your favorite, it would only be fitting, right?”

“Oh my god.” She cackles, slightly blushing at his sexual innuendo, while hiding her face in the crook of his neck. “Bragging does not suit you, Harvey!”

His lips find the top of her head, whispering through the trail of kisses he leaves in her hair. “It’s not bragging if it’s true...”

“You’re an idiot,” she says, a soft smile spreading across her face.

“I can live with that.”

He pulls her even closer, breathing in the scent of her, reveling in their post-coital bliss. Her warmth and the feeling of her beating heart against him is overwhelming. It happens every now and then, him being hit by reality, not quite able to fathom the fact that she’s here. In his arms. They’re free to cross every line, not bound by any restrictions. Free to love each other openly and completely. And willingly so. It all becomes too much, so he swallows his emotions and goes back to his initial question.

“Why Virgo?”

Donna takes a deep breath, as she once again looks up towards the sky. “I think it’s because I feel a slight connection to it, I guess.”

“How come?” he asks.

“Well, Virgo represents Zeus’ daughter, Dike, the Goddess of Justice,” she explains. “She’s often depicted holding a pair of scales, you know, balancing everything out. Ensuring fair judgments. I don’t know, I guess I just feel that’s kind of been my job for the past 15 years... Making sure people don’t tip the scale too far to either side.”

Harvey looks at her then, her eyes still staring at the sky, and she’s clearly lost in thought. “And by people, you mean me?”

“Well, it was my job to keep you in check for the best part of those years.” She chuckles.

“I don’t think that was specified in your job description, though.”

“Maybe not, but I did it anyway.”

“You sure did.” He laughs, images of her pulling the strings throughout the years playing clearly in his mind.

“What about you, what’s your favorite?” Donna asks.

He doesn’t immediately answer but starts kissing  _ that _ spot on the left side of her neck. “This one.”

Her eyes find his, puzzled by his words. “I don’t unders—”

“The constellation of freckles right here. It’s been my favorite since the moment I met you.”

Her breath staggers as she’s rendered speechless, her eyes begging him to elaborate. 

“When I met you at that bar that night, those freckles caught my eye, and all I could think of was how I wanted to kiss them.”

“I thought you wanted to have sex with me…”

“That too, but those freckles were practically screaming to be kissed.” He laughs. “Then I, or to be precise, we, quit the DA’s office, and I finally got the chance to do just that. Kiss them. What I didn’t expect was the effect me kissing those freckles had on you.” 

She remembers vividly, how that moment during the other time when Harvey had found that spot on her neck, the same one that had made her completely weak in the knees. She’d gotten so overwhelmed by the feeling of them being uncomparably right together, unlike anything she’d ever experienced before. Or after. Until he showed up at her door again.

“I remember,” she says, both of them reminiscing their life-changing encounter.

“And then you came with me to the firm. And it was back to admiring them from afar. Only catching a glimpse every now and then. Like when you had your hair to the side, or when you turned around in your chair to give me a look or a nod.”

“Wow…” Donna says, mouth agape and at a loss for words.

“Yeah. It was torture.” He laughs.

“No, I mean, wow! I can’t believe I didn’t know this. Why have you never told me this before?” she asks, clearly bewildered. 

“It might have been a bit awkward if your boss told you he was drooling over your freckled neck…”

“Drooling?” Donna snorts.

“Drooling.” He nods. “It was manageable for a while, and then, suddenly... it wasn’t.”

“What changed?” she asks, furrowing her brows. 

“I think it was after you resigned. When you came back, around the time of Mike and Rachel’s wedding. You started wearing your hair differently, your neck exposed most of the time. It drove me crazy.” 

“You noticed that?” she says, baffled by his confession.

“Noticed? It was  _ right there _ ...” he says, laughing because he felt he was stating the obvious. “Remember when we danced at their wedding? I had a really hard time resisting the temptation of getting lost in your neck. I wanted to, but...”

“I wanted you to,” she says, more like an afterthought than anything.

He’s surprised by her response. He knew they’d been walking thin lines back then and that it had felt like they were slowly nearing being on the same page. But she’d never specifically confirmed it. “Really?”

“Well, maybe not consciously,” she argues. “But looking back I think I slowly started to open up my heart again to the possibility of us becoming more. After you gave up your relationship in order to keep me working with you, I sensed a slight shift somehow. Like a fog lifting.”

“Yeah, I get it. It just took me some time to actually believe we,  _ us _ , could be a reality.”

Donna hums at his words. There was a moment in time where she would’ve cried instead because the waiting and longing had been so painful and raw. But they are here now. Everything is changed and exactly how it’s supposed to be. No need to dwell on the past.

“I still can’t believe it took you so long to see what was right in front of your face,” she teases him, but without resentment.

“In my defense, I was too busy admiring your freckles.” He grins, evoking a laugh from Donna.

Her chuckle suddenly stills as if she’d just gotten hit by a stream of consciousness, and decided to hop on the train, with him waiting for her to get back to the station. 

“You know,” Donna says, catching his attention again. “Discovering that spot on my neck, you’re the only one who ever did that. Making me weak in the knees from your lips alone.” She knows her words will probably go straight to his head. She doesn’t mind, it’s the truth.

“Are you serious?”

“Uh-huh.”   
  


“I mean… How could they not?” he blurts out. He doesn’t want to think about her with other men, but he can’t help but feel a little proud of his solitary discovery. 

“They’re only freckles, Harvey. I’m covered in them.”

“Yes, but these are special,” he says, tracing them with the tip of his fingers, completely consumed by her, knowing his movements are sending shivers down her spine. He kisses her neck then, his eyes closed as he whispers softly in her ear. 

“I have them memorized.”

It’s the truth. He can see them clearly, even in his dreams. He’d always been able to recall the arrangement of freckles on her neck, projecting the image whenever he needed to find solace in her but couldn’t. It was his way of seeing stars behind closed eyes.

  
  


.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and please leave a review. It's greatly appreciated!


End file.
